witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightwraith
When the sun sets, the fields become the domain of midnight demons who draw their power from moonlight. Dark as the night itself and filled with grief, they roam the fields lit by silver light. Woe to those who are spotted by a nightwraith. : Nightwraiths are born of moonlight, wind and the earth cooling after the heat of the day. They rise above the ground and whirl in a mad dance, which should not be seen by any mortal. If caught peeping, the mortal is blinded by moonlight, then taken into the circle and forced to dance until he expires, at times becoming a nightwraith himself. Location * Fields Source * Specters, Wraiths, and the Damned * Geralt can talk to an "Old peasant" around Murky Waters who will mention terrible dreams about Nightwraiths. The conversation will not result in a bestiary entry for these monsters though. Notes * Celina, a girl in Chapter IV, turns into a nightwraith. A Bestiary entry will be added for nightwraith, if you read Of Sweat and Blood. Bestiary entry : Nightwraiths exude this immense sadness, this helpless wraith... I fear them, same as anyone. But most of all I feel sorry for them. – Aelline Altsparr, elven trobairitz. : Compared to other creatures of the night – katakans, nekurats and werewolves, for example – nightwraiths (and their rarer cousins, duskwraiths) might not seem all that dangerous. After all, one might ask, how much harm could a pale, withered woman in a tattered dress do? The answer: quite a bit. Instead of finding this out the hard way, avoid crossing fields and meadows at night at all costs. : Like noonwraiths, nightwraiths are only found in rural areas. Travelers fall victim to them most often, but if legends are to be believed they also sneak into huts at times and murder peasants in their sleep. : When they attack nightwraiths remain immaterial for most of the time, meaning physical blows pass right through them. They only take on more tangible form for the brief moments in which they strike. When weakened, they will create several projections of themselves which cannot attack directly but act as transmitters of sorts through which the nightwraith can sap her victim's vital energy. : Nightwraiths can turn immaterial and are at such times very difficult to wound. In order to force one to take on corporeal form, trap it with the Yrden Sign or hit it with the blast of a Moon Dust bomb. : Do not believe the old wife tales and think yourself completely safe from nightwraiths during the day. They appear under the light of the sun as well - but are much weaker then than after dusk. Combat tactics Nightwraiths favor the dark. If you seek to claim a bounty on a nightwraith, you have to meditate until the moon hangs in the sky. Unfortunately, this is also when the nightwraith is at its strongest. If you are patient, you can find a nightwraith during the day, when it is at its weakest. Mostly incorporeal, a nightwraith must be made corporeal, either through Yrden, or Moon Dust bombs. When forced to become corporeal, silver swords can be employed to finish the wraith off. They are susceptible to Specter Oil. When weakened, a nightwraith can split into three copies of itself. Destroy these with all haste, during this state the nightwraith saps vital energy from nearby sources. Bombs and crossbow bolts can destroy nightwraith doppelgangers. Upon entering a cloud released by a Dimeritium Bomb, they will immediately dissolve. Destroying the copies forces the real nightwraith to reveal itself. Gallery Bestiary_Nightwraith_full.png Nightwraith2.jpg|The nightwraith is a "dark reflection" of the noonwraith Tw3 conceptual artwork Nightwraith.jpg|The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Concept art Gwent cardart monsters nightwraith.png|Gwent card art cs:Půlnočnice de:Nachterscheinungen es:Aparición nocturna fr:Spectre de minuit hu:Déllidérc it:Wraith notturna lt:Nakties šmėkla pl:Północnica pt-br:Aparições Noturnas ru:Полуночница uk:Опівнічниця Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher Epilogue Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary